Just Friends
by angelinexo
Summary: First Zoey fic. Chase's lifelong friend comes to PCA. What kind of trouble can she stir up? read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

"Hey guys, check this out," Chase said.

"What is it?" Zoey asked, sipping her cup of coffee while their group hung out at their usual table.

"I just got a letter from Drea," Chase said, holding an envelope and a sheet of paper in his hands.

"Ooh, who's Drea?" Nicole asked, a hint of teasing in her voice.

"Is she hot?" Logan and Michael asked simultaneously.

"Aundrea's been my next-door neighbor since we were really little," Chase explained, "and well, I've never really noticed if she was hot."

"How do you know a girl your whole life and not know if she's hot?" Michael asked.

"It's probably just a nice way to say she's ugly," Logan said, "in which case I don't care."

"She's not ugly," Chase defended, "It's just…yah."

"So what about this Drea?" Lola asked.

"She's going to start coming to PCA as a student next week," Chase said.

"Cool," Zoey said, "do you know which dorm's she's staying in?"

"According to the letter, she's going to be bunking in Room 103," Chase read.

"Poor Aundrea," Zoey said.

"Why?" Lola asked.

"That's Quinn's room," Nicole explained.

"Hey! I'm right here you know," Quinn exclaimed.

"Oh, hehe, well," Nicole started.

"SNOOKS!" a voice called from across the lawn. Chase turned slightly red, as the others looked puzzled.

Chase stood up and opened his arms, an invitation for a hug, as Aundra reached them. The two shared a big hug, and Chase actually lifted her up into the air.

"Guys, this is Aundrea Felicity Tesslo," Chase introduced, an arm around Drea's shoulders.

"Chase Ezekiel Matthews," Aundrea said, slapping Chase slightly on the shoulder. "How many times have I told you not to tell people my whole name?"

"Well, I think it's a beautiful name for a beautiful girl," Logan said suavely, taking Aundrea's hand and lightly kissing it.

Let me take a moment to describe Chase's life-long friend. She was about 5 foot even with silky black hair that fell past her shoulders by a couple of inches, which were currently tied into two braids. She had green eyes, which shone with happiness behind a pair of glasses. She wore no make up with the exception of some clear lip-gloss. She was petite.

"Why didn't you tell me you had such charming friends?" Drea asked Chase, sending Logan a flirtatious look. Chase muttered something under his breath.

"What was that Snooks?" Drea asked?

"Nothing," replied Chase. "By the way, these are my friends, Zoey, Nicole, Lola, Quinn, Michael, and the ever so suave Logan." He said the last part with a hint of sarcasm. The gang greeted Drea with enthusiasm.

"I have a feeling that PCA is going to be a bit more interesting with you around Drea," Chase said.

"You better believe it," Drea replied with a smile on her face.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, after Aundrea had settled into her dorm, the group decided to head to the beach for a much needed break from their studies.

"I just think that's it's so cool to have the academy so close to the beach!" exclaimed Aundrea as the group headed to the beach. "Ooh, one night we should sleep on the beach, under the stars. That would be _romantic_." She sent a quick smirk to Chase. Aundrea knew everything about the whole Chase/Zoey situation and promised Chase that she would try to help. After all, what were best friends for?

"Hey, Drea, you know how to surf?" Logan asked. "I could teach you a thing or two, after all, I've had private lessons with some of the best surfers out there." It was obvious that Logan was trying to impress Aundrea. Since she arrived at PCA, the two had constantly flirted back and forth, with which Chase didn't completely agree with.

Aundrea turned a slight shade of pink. "Um, that's nice of you to ask, but I'm perfectly fine right here watching you guys."

Chase laughed. "Come on Drea, no reason to hide it from them. The reason Drea doesn't want to learn how to surf is 'cause she doesn't even know how to swim."

Aundrea punched Chase in his arm. "Snooks," she hissed, turning slightly redder.

Logan put his arm around Aundrea. "No need to feel embarrassed. If you want, I could teach you how to swim instead."

"No it's okay, I'm prefer having both of my feet on land," Aundrea said. She took her towel out of her beach bag and spread it out onto the warm sand as Zoey, Quinn, Nicole, and Lola did too. Logan shrugged as the three boys took their surfboards and headed out to the water.

About an hour later, the girls had moved on from chatting to just basking in the sun. Aundrea had even managed to doze off, as did Nicole, while Zoey and Lola listened to music on their MP3 players and Quinn was reading some weird science magazine.

The guys, tired from surfing, headed back towards the girls. They noticed that Aundrea and Nicole had fallen asleep, and an idea popped into their heads. Logan and Chase lifted Aundrea into the air and carried her towards the ocean as Michael did the same to Nicole.

"Chase! Logan! Put me down right now!" Aundrea screamed, trying to get out of the guys' grasps. Nicole was screaming bloody murder for Michael to put her down too.

"Okay," Chase and Logan said, as the guys dropped the two girls unceremoniously into the ocean.

"Oh, you too are gonna get it!" exclaimed Aundrea. "Come on Nicole." The two girls chased the guys around, stopping every once in a while to grab a handful of sand and trying to throw it at them. Nicole eventually gave up and plopped back down onto her towel while Aundrea finally caught up with Chase and jumped onto his back, causing the both of them to fall over, laughing.

"They look cute together," observed Lola. Zoey looked a bit uncomfortable at this comment. "Oh, sorry Zo."

"What for?" Zoey asked.

"Well, I always thought that…" she trailed off.

"Me and Chase?" Zoey asked. "No, we're just friends."

"If you say so Zo, if you say so," Nicole said.

* * *

Later that night, Logan couldn't fall asleep. He didn't know why, but he had the urge to go out to the beach. He grabbed a pillow and his blanket and headed out.

* * *

Aundrea sat up in bed; cold beads of sweat layered her face. _'Just a dream,'_ she thought to her self. She got up and splashed cold water onto her face. She decided to head down to the beach. The sound of the waves always seemed to calm her after nightmares. She considered getting Chase up to go with her, but decided not to bother him so late at night. She rolled up her fleece blanket, pulled on a zip-up hoodie, and headed out barefoot.

* * *

"Aundrea?" Logan said, puzzled.

"Logan?"

"What are you up to this late at night?" Logan asked.

"I could ask you the same thing," replied Aundrea.

Logan shrugged. "Couldn't sleep. Headed to the beach."

"What a small world. I'm headed there too."

The two headed down to the beach side by side in silence. Aundrea only wore gray sweat pants with a black tank under her zip up hoodie. Though very casual, Logan thought she looked just as beautiful.

_Hold up, beautiful? What happened to 'hot' or 'sexy'? _Logan thought. He shook the thoughts out of his head. He only knew this girl for what, two days now?

They reached the beach and Aundrea sat down on the blanket she had unfurled. She patted beside her, signaling for Logan to join her.

"Don't worry, I don't bite," she said, a smile on her face.

"I wouldn't mind," he replied.

Aundrea shivered, for it was a chilly night. Logan instinctively put his arm around her as she leaned into his body.

They stayed like this for a while. Logan looked at Aundrea and noticed that she had fallen asleep. He slowly laid her down onto the blanket, as to not disturb her. He then joined her. He was surprised when she cuddled up to him, still asleep. He smiled and slowly drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Aundrea was awaken from her dreams by the sound of seagulls and waves crashing nearby. _Wow, the ocean sounds so near, _she thought.

She opened her eyes and nearly screamed out loud before she remembered last night's events.

_Logan._ Sure enough, when she turned to look at the source of warmth, there he was.

She couldn't believe she spent the night with Logan, innocent as it was. From all the letters she had received from Chase, she had always pictured Logan as this rich jerk who didn't care about anything but himself. But then again, she'd only known Logan for about 2 days where most of that time they spent flirting.

Aundrea looked up at the sky. It looked like it was about 6:00. They should get going before anyone noticed they were missing.

"Logan," she said gently, "wake up, we've got to go before they miss us."

"Hmm… what?" Logan said, still half-asleep. He got up and rubbed his eyes, taking in his surroundings as he remembered what happened. "Oh, right. Let's go then."

They walked back to campus in an awkward silence. They didn't know how to act around each other. But can you blame them? They've only known each other for a couple of days, and spent the night together on the beach.

"Well, I'll see you later, I guess," Logan said, as they reached Aundrea's dorm.

"Yeah, see yah," she replied softly as she entered her dorm.

Luckily, nobody saw the two going back to their dorms early in the morning.

* * *

The rest of the morning, Logan and Aundrea avoided each other as much as possible. This, however, didn't go unnoticed by the others, so at lunch, Zoey decided to question Aundrea about it.

"Hey Drea," Zoey said. "Do you mind if I call you that?" Aundrea shook her head. "Um… I know this is probably none of my business, but what's up with you and Logan?"

Aundrea turned a slight shade of pink before answering. "Me and Logan? There's absolutely nothing between us." She laughed, it even sounded fake to her own years. "Why, do you have a claim on him or something? Because I'll back off."

"Ew no," responded Zoey, with a small smile. "It's just that yesterday you guys were all flirty, and today you guys are avoiding each other like the plague."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Aundrea said breezily. "Well, I have to get going. See you around."

Zoey sighed as she suppressed a chuckle. It was only Aundrea's 3rd day here at PCA and things were already getting more interesting.

* * *

Classes were over and Aundrea decided to take a walk down the beach. For some reason unknown to her, she couldn't get Logan out of her mind.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

Aundrea's heart fluttered, thinking it was Logan. She sighed disappointedly to see it was Chase.

"Not worth it Snooks," Aundrea said blandly.

"Come on Drea, this is me you're talking to. We've known each other forever, you can tell me anything," prodded Chase.

Aundrea sighed. "It's just…"

"Chase!" called Zoey, interrupting Aundrea. Aundrea rolled her eyes. "I wasn't interrupting anything was I?"

"No, nothing at all," Aundrea said. "Well, I should get going. I've got to do…um… stuff. See ya round."

"What was all that about?" questioned Zoey.

"I'm not sure. She's been pretty moody lately," Chase said. "Probably PMS."

Zoey just rolled her eyes at his comment and started to head back to the academy.

* * *

Aundrea was completely caught up in her own thoughts as she headed back to the academy.

What was happening to her? Why was this boy she just met affecting her so much? After all, wasn't she in love with Chase? Of course, she never admitted this out loud or to anyone else, but that's how she always felt in her heart. Chase was her best friend, and she loved him, but she knew how he felt for Zoey, so once again she played supportive best friend. That's how's she felt for years now, and this one guys is changing everything. It feels as though they have some sort of connection.

She was so caught up in her own thoughts, that she didn't watch where she was going as she bumped into someone.

"I'm so sorry, I should've watched where I was going," Aundrea apologized profusely. And then she noticed who it was she had bumped into. Logan. Or to be more exact, Logan _and_ some girl who was clinging to Logan's arm and laughing.

Aundrea's heart filled with some sort of dread. She felt so stupid. Here she was, thinking that she and this guy had some sort of deep connection after knowing him for only a couple of days, and here he is, having fun with some floozy.

'_A floozy who happens to be ten times prettier than me,' _she couldn't help thinking. She felt puzzled. Am I… _jealous_? No, I can't be.

"Aundrea," Logan said without emotion.

'_How does he do that? Speaking without any emotion. If I tried to talk right now, my voice would probably crack or show how jealous I'm feeling. Wait. I AM NOT JEALOUS!'_ she thought. She just nodded back and continued on to her dorm before she broke down into tears.


	4. Chapter 4

_Guilt._ It was one feeling Logan didn't usually feel, at least not because of blowing off a girl. But he couldn't deny it. He felt guilty for the way he acted to Aundrea.

He didn't know how to deal with this guilt, so he ignored it. Besides, here was this hot chick – Jessica? Or maybe it was Jennifer – hanging onto his every word.

To a stranger walking by, it would seem like he had the perfect life.

But there was that nagging feeling.

* * *

Aundrea on the other hand, was feeling terrible. She was just glad that Quinn wasn't in the room, probably off hanging with Zoey and them. She just really needed some alone time. The only person she wouldn't mind being with right now was Chase, but he was probably still with Zoey at the beach.

But she was more important than Zoey, wasn't she? Best friends forever, that counts much more than a silly crush.

She pulled out her cell phone from her pocket and pressed 2 on her speed dial for Chase. She hastily wiped away her tears and sniffed as Chase answered the phone.

"Snooks?" she sniffled.

"Drea? What's wrong? It sounds like you've been crying," Chase said on the other line, worry lining his voice.

"Snooks, I really need my best friend right now. I'll explain later, can you come up to my room?"

"Yeah, I'm on my way," Chase said. "Hey guys, Drea needs me, I'll catch up with y'all later."

* * *

When he reached Drea's room, he gently knocked on the door.

"It's Snooks, can I come in?" He heard a sniffle from inside and a muffled 'yeah'.

When he entered the room, he noticed that Quinn's side of the room was filled with test tubes and wires running everywhere. He briefly wondered what it was like to share a room with Quinn and her 'quinvetions'. That was before he noticed Drea on her bed.

She was still in her school clothes, but her hair was a mess and her eyes looked puffy from crying.

"What's wrong?" he asked worriedly.

Aundrea ran into Chase's arms as he hugged her comfortingly. "I'm so stupid Snooks," she cried into his chest, "I'm so stupid."

"Shh…" Chase cooed, "you are not stupid, you're a smart, beautiful person, inside and out. Now are you going to tell me what's got you all upset."

"It's just…" she sniffled, "this whole thing with Logan is just so."

"Logan is the reason you're crying?" Chase's demeanor changed from worry to anger in a split second. "Why when I get my hands on him."

"Thanks for caring, I knew you would, but it's not really Logan's fault. It's mine," she said. She surprised even herself. Here she was, crying because of him and she was still defending him to her best friend.

Chase just stayed there, rubbing her back comfortingly, until she fell asleep. He then gently laid her down onto her bed. As he was leaving, he heard her murmur something in her sleep.

"Thanks Snooks. Love ya."

* * *

Chase was confused, yet angry. What did _Logan_ have to do with anything? What did he do to his best friend for her to end up in tears?

_Speak of the devil. Or think of the devil actually, _Chase thought as he saw Logan up ahead with some blonde attached to his arm.

"Logan, I need to speak with you," Chase said in a slightly low voice.

Logan whispered something to the blonde and she giggled away happily.

"What do you want Matthews, you're wasting my time," Logan said airily.

"Did you do anything to Aundrea?" Chase asked in a cold voice.

"I didn't do anything to that chick," Logan defended.

"Yeah, then why was she in her dorm crying?" Chase said, anger threading his voice.

Logan's usually boastful face, faltered at these words. "She's—She's crying?"

"Yeah, and she said it has to do with you somehow," Chase said, slightly surprised at Logan's change in attitude.

"Maybe I should go talk to her," Logan said, more to himself than to Chase. He started towards Brenner Hall, but Chase stopped him.

"Don't," he said. "She just fell asleep. If you're gonna talk to her, wait until tomorrow. And if I hear you harm her in ANY way at all, your ass is mine." Logan was startled at the protectiveness in his voice. Maybe he liked her, not Zoey. But he quickly regained his boastful composure.

"Ooh, I'm scared Matthews," he said, mocking fright.

Chase gave him one last cold stare before leaving Logan with his own thoughts.

* * *

A/N: Short, I know. Just wanted to note some stuff.

I haven't done a disclaimer yet, but all characters are from Zoey 101, I don't own any of them except for Aundrea Felicity Tesslo.

Also, in an earlier chapter, I said that Chase's middle name was Ezekiel, but I recently found out from a re-run of Zoey 101, that actually, his middle name is Bartholomew.

Thanks for all the reviews everyone!


	5. Chapter 5

Aundrea woke up at the crack of dawn, feeling slightly better than the day before. She noticed that she was still in her school clothes from the day before, so she quietly changed into a pair of sweatpants and a wifebeater. She really didn't feel like dressing up. Since it seemed like everyone on campus was still asleep, she decided to take a walk down the beach. She grabbed a piece of toast to feed to the seagulls.

Aundrea's heart nearly stopped when she saw a familiar figure sitting on the beach. _Oh no no no no, please don't let that be who I think it is, _she thought to herself. She was so shocked in fact, that she dropped her piece of toast, causing a swarm of seagulls to squawk loudly.

Unfortunately for Aundrea, all the squawking got the guy's attention, confirming Aundrea's thoughts. She desperately wanted to turn and run back to her dorm, but her body wouldn't listen. By the time she got her body turned around, Logan had come up and grabbed her wrist to prevent her from running.

She turned around to face him, although she had to crane her neck to look at him. Her eyes were ablaze with anger. Nobody laid a hand on her without her permission.

"Don't you dare lay a hand on me Logan," she snapped, whipping her wrist out of his hold.

"Sorry, I just didn't want you to leave," he said softly. "We need to talk."

"_We_ don't need to do anything," Aundrea replied. She turned around to walk away, but Logan grabbed her hand and spun her back around to face him. He pulled her close to him and kissed her full on the lips. Aundrea's first instinct was to fight back, but the feel of his lips on hers…

Logan pulled away slowly. "You didn't fight back," he said softly, but not in a boastful way. Aundrea instantly turned a deep shade of red.

"I think… I gotta go," she stuttered and ran, not knowing why she was fighting back tears.

* * *

The gang was in Family Skills class that morning. Aundrea, once again, avoided Logan like the plague, not offering any details to a curious Chase.

"Today class," Mrs. Robinson said, "we will be starting a new project. I will pair you all off into twos as a married couple. Each pair will receive a doll like this one," she got a doll from a box on her desk, "and each pair must take care of it as if it is a real baby." Groans were heard from around the class. "I will be watching you for the next three weeks. Now I will assign your partners.

"Nicole and… Michael." Nicole tried to hide a blush. "Chase and… Zoey." Aundrea gave Chase's hand a reassuring squeeze under the table. "Logan and… Aundrea." Aundrea paled instantly, even though Chase was squeezing her hand back in reassurance. She meekly raised her hand. "Yes Aundrea?"

"Umm… Mrs. Robinson, is it possible to file for a divorce?" she tried her hardest to avoid everyone's stares. Some even sniggered.

"Is there something wrong with the partner I assigned you?" she asked.

"No ma'am," Aundrea replied meekly. Chase felt so bad for his best friend. He raised his hand.

"Mrs. Robinson, I'll switch partners with her. She's still sorta new around here, so maybe she'd--" Aundrea put her hand over his mouth.

"What are you doing Chase? This could finally be your chance with Zoey."

"I know there's something up with you and Logan, and I'm willing to change partners for you Cookie." She smiled at the use of her old childhood nickname.

"Snooks don't. I promise, I'll be fine."

"Any problems?" Mrs. Robinson asked.

"No ma'am," they replied.

When the bell rang, everyone was thinking the same thing.

_This was going to be an interesting three weeks._


End file.
